1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus such as a printer apparatus, which receives a plurality of record information blocks in various modes to be emulated by different emulation methods from each other, emulates each of the received record information blocks and outputs the emulated record information blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information recording apparatus such as a printer apparatus, which receives the record information outputted from an external processing device such as a computer, applies an appropriate emulation process to the received record information, and records the emulated record information onto a predetermined record sheet.
Incidentally, as a record information block outputted from the external processing device, there are a plurality of record information blocks in various modes, which require emulation processes for recording different from each other. As the modes for the record information blocks, for example, there are the Post Script (which is a registered trade mark owned by Adobe Systems Incorporated USA) mode (hereinbelow, it is referred to as a "PS mode") and the PCL (which is a registered trade mark owned by Hewlett Packard USA) mode and so on, which are known as the emulation process modes for the printers. These emulation process modes are different from each other by their programs etc. executed in the external processing devices. Therefore in the above mentioned information recording apparatus, the emulation process mode of the data is judged for each division of the data, and the emulation process mode is changed in case that the judged emulation process mode of the current division of the data is different from that of the previous division of the data, so as to process and output the data by the new mode, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,159, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,233, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,432, for example.
Recently, one information recording apparatus is often commonly used for a plurality of external processing devices, or after executing different programs in one external processing device, the processed results of theses programs are often to be collectively recorded by one information recording apparatus. In other words, a plurality of record information blocks in various modes which require different emulation processes are often outputted continuously in time sequence with respect to one information recording apparatus.
However, in the above mentioned information recording apparatus, immediately after the record information block in the PS mode is inputted and the emulation process by the PS mode is executed with respect to this inputted record information block in the PS mode, if the record information block in the PCL mode is successively inputted after this record information block in the PS mode, the record information block in the PCL mode may not be precisely emulated or recorded depending upon the content of the record information block since the emulation process for the PS mode, which has been executed, may be performed with respect to the record information block in the PCL mode, which is a problem.